Regalo
by Anahy Ruz
Summary: Sabía lo que significaba un regalo ese día, y aun así, hiperventilando desde hace más de una hora y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a decir cuando estuvieran frente a frente, estaba dispuesto a entregárselo, justo a ella. Mi primer fic, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los utilizo para darme alguna que otra escena de amor que ella me negó con tan entrañables personajes.

.

.

 _ **Regalo**_

Miro sus manos y suspiro pesadamente. Lo que sostenía entre ellas no era tan grande: una pequeña caja color violeta con motas blancas que era atravesada con un lindo moño, blanco también. Aunque su peso era mínimo, el sentía sostener toneladas, temía que se le resbalara entre sus diestros dedos, en ese momento temblosos, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, no era el hecho que fuera la primera vez que el hacía eso, si no que era _para ella_.

Sabía lo que significaba un regalo ese día, y aun así, hiperventilando desde hace más de una hora y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a decir cuando estuvieran frente a frente, estaba dispuesto a entregárselo, justo a ella.

Ella, la estúpida chica terca que siempre lo golpeaba sin medir su fuerza por cualquier cosa, que claro estaba, "no era su culpa"; la que jamás escuchaba sus explicaciones y se negaba a ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían.

\- esa boba...- dejo su queja al viento. No entendía como era posible que todos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, _excepto ella,_ rio sin querer reír, hasta el, tan denso como era logro comprender que lo que sentía por esa tonta, torpe, y hermosa chiquilla _era amor_. Quizá dudo en un principio de lo que sentía, no tenía con que compararlo, jamás se había enamorado, pero se sorprendió a si mismo observándola entre clases, despertado solo por el borrador lleno de tiza en la cara que le arrojaba el profesor, o cuando veía a _Charlotte_ tartamudeando para confesar lo que él le quería gritar a ella, eso le hacía arder la sangre. _C_ elos, le habían dicho que se llamaba ese sentimiento.

Total, ya habían pasado varios días después que que ella le regalara un chocolate, no fue grande como el de U-chan, o dulce y empalagoso como el de Shampoo, ni siquiera quería pensar en el de Kodachi, que no probo por miedo a ser envenenado, no, el de ella fue una simple barra, envuelto en celofán rojo, como el de su camisa, _color favorito de él_ , el sabor era ligeramente dulce, amargo más bien, _como le gustaba a ella_ , supo después de haberlo probado, sin poder contener un suspiro, que lo había comprado ya hecho, cosa que agradeció y maldijo al mismo tiempo, "¿cómo era posible que así como era de terca y aguerrida no hubiera intentado hacerlo ella misma?" poco después se enteró que si lo había intentado, pero por un percance con sus otras prometidas este término destruido y ella no vio más remedio que comprar uno ya hecho para poder regalárselo a él.

Ahora rio con ganas.

Ella le había regalado un chocolate a él, a Ranma Saotome, no a otro idiota como temió días antes. Sabía lo que ella le había querido decir con ese "delicado gesto", _ella lo quería_. Y no era solo un sentimiento de amistad, claro que no. recordó la manera en que se lo entrego, dándole de lleno en la cara cuando él se encontraba caminando encima de la reja que recorrían como siempre de regreso a casa, le reclamo, obviamente, pero ella no levanto la mirada, siguió caminando ignorando sus reproches… "-deberías ser más delicada, ¡idiota!, ¿Qué acaso estás loca? Pudiste haberme tira... do-" y fue ahí cuando distinguió el chocolate. Guardo silencio, lo metio con sumo cuidado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camino detrás de ella todo el camino con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, como de costumbre, contemplado como lo miraba de reojo cada que el fingía distracción.

Era claro lo que quería hacer, ya estaba cansado de tener que soportar como otros se le acercaban a _su Akane_. Ella era para él y el para ella, así tenía que ser.

Con un ágil brinco bajo del techo, donde había permanecido meditando lo que haría continuación. Ese lugar, por el simple hecho de estar arriba de la habitación de ella le brindaba paz y tranquilidad como ningún otro lugar en Nerima, ahí podía estar durante horas sin cansarse de escuchas y sentir los movimientos de su _marimacho_ , tan torpe como era, en su habitación. Además de que siempre el cielo diurno le regalaba la mejor vista y los más coloridos atardeceres.

Tenía entre sus manos la manera perfecta para declarársele a Akane, solo tenía que entregarle la pequeña cajita y ella comprendería todo, era un plan sencillo pero efectivo, no podía fallar. Estaba ansioso por verla, después del desayuno él había salido corriendo de la casa de los Tendo para hacer lo que se proponía, debía buscar algo lindo, que combinará con la esencia de Akane. Había ahorrado durante días e inclusive había hecho tratos con la codiciosa de Nabiki con tal de obtener más recursos, pero había valido la pena.

Camino directo a la cocina, sabía que akane no estaba en casa puesto que no la había escuchado mientras se encontraba arriba de su habitación ni la había oído entrenar en el dojo, y suponiendo que kasumi la habría pedido algún favor decidió que lo más indicado era consultarle a ella.

-Akane salió con Ryoga, al parecer él tenía algo importante que decirle- dijo la siempre sonriente Kasumi concentrada partiendo los vegetales para la cena, levanto la mirada y observo como estaba por ponerse el sol –oh, por cierto Ranma, ¿podrías ir a buscarla? Ya es un poco tarde- dijo, mientras buscaba al muchacho con la mirada y no lo encontró, lo que no supo fue que no era necesario pedirle que fuera a buscar a su hermana menor, pues solo al escuchar las primeras cuatro palabras había salido corriendo detrás de _su prometida_.

.

.

¡Hola! Buenas noches, ¿o casi días? Aquí les traigo mi primer fic, espero que les agrades, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas, todo lo que venga es bueno. Mil gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Atte.: Any


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo soy una aficionada enamorada de sus historias.

.

.

 ** _Regalo_**

Había esperado suficiente.

Mantuvo la calma en el desayuno, cuando él devoraba vorazmente tazón tras tazón sentado a su lado. Extendió su paciencia aún más cuando lo vio salir corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella, y por fin, cuando pensó que obtendría su ansiada respuesta al verlo llegar varias horas después, el no hizo más que evitarla, tomar un rápido baño y refugiarse en el tejado.

No era que ella fuera una persona tan desesperada, pero tras un largo mes de incertidumbre por lo menos esperaba obtener una respuesta pronta a su _declaración._ No es que haya sido una en toda la regla, para nada. Fue brusca y un poco infantil hacerlo de esa manera, un simple chocolate había sido el medio, quizá había sido un cobarde, pero, ¿que esperaba?, tras tanto tiempo juntos y miles de cosas que habían compartido, quizá no como una pareja normal, no habían avanzado ni un ápice en su relación. Se suponía que eran prometidos, deberían empezar a llevarse bien, así que, por lo menos ella había intentado dar el primer paso.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente y vistiendo un lindo vestido rojo que cubría sus piernas casi hasta las rodillas, la encontró un extenuado Ryoga, que había salido muy de mañana para poder llegar a la casa de los Tendo. Ella, sentada en la puerta del patio con los pies desnudos colgando, no noto su presencia hasta que esté la nombro por segunda vez.

-… entonces me preguntaba si tu qui-quisieras salir a dar un pa-paseo conmigo… Akane… ¿Akane?- Ryoga movió su mano delante de la joven de ojos castaños, hasta que esta de un rápido parpadeo se percató de su presencia.

-¿Ryoga?, ¡Ryoga!, que gusto verte ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo regalándole al joven una gran sonrisa, y este, al darse cuenta que había sido ignorado por su dulce Akane, no hizo más que ocultar su rostro apesadumbrado entre sus manos.-Tanto tiempo sin verte, supongo que vienes a ver al bobo de Ranma- dijo akane sonrojada, obviando su vergüenza al darse cuenta que no había escuchado las palabras del joven.

-E-en realidad no Akane, enestaocasiónvengoaverteati. Megustaríahablarcontigo, ¿podríasacompañarmeacomprarunhelado?- dijo tan atropelladamente y a tal velocidad, que poco o nada se le entendió al pobre muchacho.

-Lo siento, Ryoga, no te he entendido nada- dijo Akane con cara de susto tras tal ataque de efusividad.

-Perdón, Akane- dijo muy sonrojado Ryoga- solo quería saber si te gustaría hacer helados, ¡Digo! Robar hel… ¡NO, no no!- no pudo contenerse y estrello su rostro contra el suelo de madera ante una pasmada Akane –Comprar, ¡sí! Eso, ¿quieres ir a comprar un helado? Y hablar, es que hace mucho que no te veo jejeje- dijo manera despistada Ryoga rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Eh, mmm, si, está bien, solo deja voy a avisar a Kasumi, no tardo- y desapareció aliviada de alejarse de él joven, tanto nerviosismo por parte de él la alteraba, demasiados problemas había ya en su cabeza para ahora agregar la extraña actitud de Ryoga.

.

Lamia de manera distraída un cono con dos bolas de helado de vainilla, que eran coronadas con una cereza encima. Ryoga por su parte saboreaba uno de chocolate un poco más grande que el de ella. Ambos sentados en una angosta banca color blanca, un poco caliente por haber recibido los rayos del sol durante casi todo el día. El parque era hermoso a esa hora , niños corriendo, parejas paciendo, solo lograban que Akane se sintiera más ansiosa por la respuesta no recibida.

-Y dime Ryoga, ¿has estado de entrenamiento?- soltó Akane tratando de romper el silencio que los envolvía y olvidar a la ves los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente sobre el desinterés de Ranma.

-sí, eh estado en Hokkaidō entrenado, pero de eso no es de lo que yo quería hablarte. ¿Sabes, Akane?- dijo el joven bajando la mirada, sonrojado a mas no pode, mientras que ella lo miraba con curiosidad –hace tiempo que quería decirte algo, es muy importante, así que por favor escúchame. Tu eres un ángel, un bello regalo que la vida me ha dado para compensar tanto sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar- las manos del joven se cerraron aplastando el helado, haciendo caer al suelo lo que quedaba de el- por eso, mi linda Akane, déjame decirte que te quie… ¡TE QUIERO!- grito el joven, tan fuerte que asusto a un par de niños que jugaban alrededor

Ella solo lo miro, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin siquiera respirar. Lo único que podía decir que sentía a ciencia cierta en ese momento era sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía entender que el joven que consideraba su mejor amigo le dijera todo eso? Era algo inverosímil.

-Ryoga, yo…- trato de decir, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Mi linda Akane, no es necesario que digas nada, solo te pido por favor que lo pienses, yo sabría hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo... más incluso que el idiota de Ranma- ante estas palabras Akane bajo el rostro, y Ryoga agrego –solo piénsalo, yo me iré de viaje y no pienso volver en unas semanas, toma ese tiempo para tomar tu decisión.- Ryoga, con una confianza salida de no sé dónde, estiro su mano y levanto el rostro de Akane –toma, es para ti. Si me aceptas, esto será el símbolo de mi amor hacia ti- dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsita que deposito con mucho cuidado en la mano vacía de Akane, a continuación , poniéndose de pie, se despidió y salió corriendo prometiendo volver pronto, sin darle tiempo a ella de reaccionar.

Y así quedo Akane, muda y sorprendida, sola, sin saber que hacer o pensar. Tiro lo que le restaba de helado en un bote de basura que no se encontraba lejos de ella, y se dispuso a ver que era aquello. La bolsita era sumamente pequeña, de terciopelo verde y con costuras doradas, muy hermosa. Se encontraba cerrada por un listoncillo del mismo color de las costuras, jalo de este haciendo que se abriera al momento, y en su interior la vio. Una simple cadena dorada, sencilla pero hermosa, con un ángel que colgaba como dije. Le sorprendió su belleza.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo tenía idea. Ella no amaba a Ryoga, si no al estúpido ese que no se dignaba a darle una respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Así la encontró Ranma, sumida en tal incertidumbre que no noto su presencia, Akane no estaba muy atenta ese día, la observo de lejos agradeciendo que se encontrara sola, aunque molesto por el simple hecho de pensar que ese _cerdo_ le hubiera hecho o dicho algo.

Se acercó hasta poder distinguir que algo colgaba de las manos de _su prometida_ ,

Entonces lo supo. El idiota de Ryoga por fin había podido declarársele a _su Akane,_ por primera vez, Ryoga Hibiki le había ganado una batalla, pero que este no cantara victoria todavía, porque tratándose de Akane, él estaba dispuesto a ganar la guerra.

.

.

¡hola hola! Otra vez de noche. Aquí les traigo este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Gracias a deliza22 y ElvisF231, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero sus críticas, sugerencias y puntos de vista, todo es valioso para mí. Hasta la próxima!

Atte.: Any


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo lo que me hubiera gustado leer o ver.

.

.

 ** _Regalo_**

Y entonces se debatía. ¿Debía decírselo o no?

Acababa de ser testigo de algo que se suponía no debía de serlo, otro que no había sido el acababa decirle lo que sentía a la mujer que amaba. Quizá no vio la declaración que _ese cerdo_ le había hecho, pero sí pudo distinguir las emociones que de ella emanaban: incertidumbre, sorpresa y quizá ¿emoción? No estaba seguro. No quiso preguntarle. Tampoco le cuestiono que había ido a hacer con Ryoga, pues ya lo sabía y no quería otra discusión como la que acababan de tener minutos atrás…

"- Akane - pronuncio su nombre con una calma que hasta a él le sorprendió. Ella por su parte levanto su rostro y pudo ver en los ojos del joven la calma que antecede a la tormenta, de un brinco se levantó, nerviosa trato de esconder entre sus manos el regalo que Ryoga le había dado alisándose la falda del vestido.

\- ¡Oh!, Ranma - dijo con la garganta seca, sin que su vos se dignara a aparecer todavía – ¿desde hace cuando estás aquí? – .

 _No hace tanto como quisiera_ , pensó el joven, porque de haber sido así hubiera podido evitar que ese atrevido le dijera lo que sentía a _su Akane_. – Acabo de llegar, te estaba buscando porque Kasumi está preocupada… eh, no pienses mal, a mí no me importa lo que una chica tan fea como tu haga o deje de hacer- no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería quedar como un idiota celoso.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo necesito que tú me vengas a buscar a mí, bobo?- puesta a la defensiva, Akane, recuperando todo su furor de golpe, como siempre le pasaba con ese insensible que solo abría la boca para decir cosas desagradables hacia ella.

\- Ya lo creo – la miro tratando de contenerse, mas no lo logro. – pero déjalo ya Akane, todos saben que con tu fuerza de gorila y tu poco atractivo no hay quien se te hacer...- y entonces Ranma, gracias a un mazo que salió de no sé dónde, miro el suelo de cerca, muy, muy de cerca."

Estúpida Akane, ¿porque siempre era tan difícil hablar con ella? Ok, ya se había admitido a si mismo que la amaba, que le era imposible dejarla ir con otro, que haría lo que fuera porque permanecieran juntos, él ya podía ser sincero para consigo con las mínimas secuelas que esto conllevaba, que era solo un sonrojo fácilmente comparado con el color de su camisa.

Pero era un mundo diferente si hablábamos de decírselo a alguien más, y ni hablar de que pudiera contarle sus sentimientos a su prometida, ¿Cómo rayos creía hace apenas unas horas que era capaz de hacerlo sin antes morir de ansiedad ante ella?

Definitivamente no. No podía y menos después de lo que había visto, una Akane llena de confusión e incertidumbre por una confesión no esperada. No cabía duda que Ryoga solo había empeorado las cosas, porque aunque ella no sabía que _él lo sabía_ , había arruinado su humor y su confesión.

Así volvieron a casa, cada quien ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Mientras que Ranma caminaba detrás de Akane con un chichón en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Ryoga y, obviamente, en Ranma, eran dos personas tan diferentes como el azúcar y la sal. El chico de la bandana era sensible, cariñoso y un poco más abierto con sus sentimientos, volvían a su mente tantos comentarios y comportamientos que ella había confundido con amista de parte del joven hacia ella, ahora que sabía los sentimientos del joven solo sentía contrariedad, pues aunque no lo quería más allá de lo que su amistad dictaba, se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de poder verlo como algo mas… y sobre Ranma, bueno, él era otra historia.

Ya había anochecido, y el todavía no se daba a responderle. ¿Qué acaso no sabía que se suponía que justo _ese día_ tenía que responder si correspondía o no a sus sentimientos? _Bobo, idiota, estúpido, infantil…_

\- Sabes Akane, no debiste haber salido con Ryoga – dijo Ranma sin más, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Akane, no había sabido porque no pudo contenerse, pero lo dijo y ya no había marcha atrás, mientras, Akane lo miro con esperanza, quizá él le diría lo que tanto estuvo esperando durante todo el día. – creo que ahora por tu culpa ya no alcanzaremos a los demás para cenar.-

Era claro. Ranma en definitiva era un idiota.

Al llegar al viejo dojo encontraron a la linda Kasumi recogiendo los vestigios de lo que había sido una deliciosa cena. Ella como siempre les había guardado su parte a cada uno así que después de dar un tierno sermón a Akane por haberle preocupado, los mando a lavarse y a sentarse para que cenaran.

.

Después de la cena Ranma se fue a entrenar al dojo y akane a tomar un baño relajante que tanto le hacía falta.

El dojo silencioso no sabía si lo relajaba o hacia florecer aún más su nerviosismo, necesitaba desahogar todo el coraje y frustración que sentía en ese momento… cerro los ojos y se quedó quieto un momento, en su mente visualizo al causante de sus problemas, _el idiota de Charlotte_ , tantos problemas le causaba siempre y él lo seguía protegiendo y cubriendo para que no se descubriera su identidad de P-chan, algo de lo que sentía todavía culpable al ser el culpable de su maldición, pero aun así, quería destruirlo, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y deshecho. Con los ojos cerrados se lo imagino parado delante de él, pensando en todo lo que le haría aunque fuera solo en su imaginación. Y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Wow! Sí que soy bueno en esto.- frente de él, el Ryoga que le dibujaba su imaginación era idéntico al real, ¡que más! Si hasta tenía la misma cara de idiota de siempre, se dispuso a empezar su entrenamiento con ese regalo que su mente le daba para vengarse. Un puño hacia su oponente ficticio hizo que saliera volando, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Y se siente tan real.-

\- ¡Que mierda te sucede Ranma!- dijo un Ryoga de carne y hueso sobándose la cabeza que había ido a revotar contra la pared del dojo al no haber metido ni las manos ante tan inesperada reacción del chico de los ojos azules.- Esta bien que no te de gusto verme pero no tienes que tratarme así.-

Ranma parpadeo dos, tres, cuatro veces, entonces no era su mente, Ryoga de verdad estaba parado frente de él. Eso era mejor que imaginárselo.

\- ¡Estúpido _cerdo_! ¡Cómo te atreviste a declarártele a Akane!- dijo Ranma arremetiendo con todas sus fuerza contra Ryoga, que ahora previendo el golpe del muchacho lo evito. – Eso no te lo perdonare ¡JAMÁS!-

Ryoga por su parte se defendió y trato de regresar los golpes que él le lanzaba con furia, pero no podía, el enojo del joven de la trenza era evidente a simple vista, lo que lo hacía más impredecible en sus movimientos.

\- No tengo porque pedir tu perdón Ranma, tu ni siquiera has sido capaz de decirle a ella lo que sientes.- dijo Ryoga con toda la intención que las palabras llevaban.- además, por esa misma razón, ella todavía es libre para decidir con quién estar.-

Esas palabras lo desarmaron, pues no era más que verdad. El, al ser cobarde con sus sentimientos daba entrada a que cualquier otro se acercar a Akane, y no podía hacer nada. Ryoga tenía razón. Y lo odio más por eso.

Así como habían empezado la pelea la terminaron con los dos quietos frente a frente, ambos furiosos y sosteniendo la mirada como si fuera un duelo en el que aquel que la bajase primero perdería.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryoga?- le cuestiono Ranma a Ryoga, serio, inmutable por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente.

-bueno, veras, yo después de hablar con Akane sobre… _eso_ , decidí irme a entrenar, para que cuando ella por fin me correspondiera- Ryoga guardo silencio por unos segundos ante la mirada asesina de Ranma, pero continuo explicando. – poder vencerte. Pero no sé cómo termine aquí, si yo iba camino a las montañas.- dijo lo último más bien para sí mismo, rojo por la vergüenza de saberse perdido.

Pero Ranma ya no escuchaba, era presa de la angustia que remolineaba sus sentimientos. Como podía ser tan cobarde, incluso más que Ryoga. Debía hacer algo, y hacerlo ya.

\- No me importa, lo que tú le hayas dicho a Akane me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo Ranma con una fría sonrisa y los mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, dándole un toque legumbre que hizo temblar de miedo a Ryoga. – _Akane es mía, y se va a casar conmigo,_ lo quieras entender o no. Eso es algo que te debe quedar claro P-chan.-

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responderle a Ryoga, y si lo hizo no lo quiso escuchar.

.

Se bañó lento para tomar valor. Eso era lo único que le hacía falta, él ya sabía que tenía que hacer, debía decirle todo lo que sentía y tenía que ser ese día, no podía ser ni mañana ni pasado, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Se levantó de la tina dejando resbalar de su cuerpo desnudo mil gotas de agua que se aferraban a su piel bronceada. Se secó metódicamente con la suave tela de la toalla blanca y se dispuso a cambiarse con su típica camisa chica y pantalones negros. Y se dispuso ir hacia ella.

Rápidamente paso a su habitación por el regalo que debía entregarle a _su boba._ Decidió entrar por la ventana, no quería que ninguno de los chismosos integrantes de la familia se enterara.

Escalo por el árbol que se encontraba afuera del cuarto de su prometida con la destreza creada por la cantidad de veces que había subido, con cuidado se colgó del borde de la ventana y toco con mucho cuidado, una, dos, tres veces… y nada.

Decidió entrar, aunque muriera a mazazos esa noche no le importaba, ella sabría lo que el sentía y nada se lo impediría… nada, excepto lo que vio.

Una triste Akane, que con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas se había quedado dormida abrazando su almohada. En su rostro todavía se podía notar la pena que el en su torpeza le había causado. Se dio de topes en la frente por ser causante de tanto dolor a la persona que más le importaba, pero se juró a si mismo que eso no volvería a pasar.

No la despertó, no se sentía fuerte para hacerle frente, jamás había podido lidiar con la tristeza de su prometida. Así que lo hizo a su manera, _al estilo Saotome_ : dejo en el escritorio de su prometida la pequeña caja, busco rápidamente un trozo de hoja entre los papeles de su prometida, cuidando no mezclarlo tanto para que ella no se diera cuenta, a continuación de haberlo encontrado busco una pluma para escribir, la encontró en el lapicero y la tomo con urgencia. Y escribió una simple frase.

No puso su nombre. Solo escribió una frase que a los ojos de ella lo delataría. Lo que plasmo lo hizo sentir un poco ridículo, _un poeta mediocre_ , _pero lo intentaría por ella, para los dos:_

 _"Él era un idiota. Ella una boba. ¿Cómo no podía ver amor entre ambos?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hola lindas personas que me regalan su tiempo leyendo lo que escribo. Quiero agradecerles, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir sus reviews, literalmente me vuelvo loca, es que simplemente el que alguien lea lo que yo con tanto esfuerzo les pongo aquí y les guste ya es motivo de alegría, pero que se tomen la molestia de darme su opinión ¡ya es otra cosa! Literalmente me hacen dar saltitos de alegría =)

 **A. Redfox:** me da tanto gusto que te guste! A mí me fascinan tus historias y en parte por ti llegue a conocer los fics, muchísimas gracias.

 **Deliza22:** lo mismo pienso yo! Ósea, el que Ryoga por fin se declarara, antes que Ranma es algo que se me hace divertido, porque en mi interior parte de mi quería que Ryoga y Akane terminaran juntos, pero no sé, también Amo a Ranma. Yo creo que si jaja, Akane se pasó con esa declaración, fue muy poco directa. Gracias por leer, espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Elizabeth Tendo:** claro que sí, si tú me sigues leyendo por supuesto que la continuare. Gracias.

 **Genma 345** : Awww =) tu comentario literalmente me hizo saltar de mi cama, muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Haruri Saotome:** yo también me pregunto qué es lo que hará, la verdad todavía no tengo nada muy claro sobre eso, estoy indecisa, pero bueno eso es parte de la trama ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por leerme, espero este capítulo te haya gustado

 **ElvisF231:** Por ti lo hizo más largo! Espero y te guste, ya que me esforcé mucho para que el hilo de la historia no se rompa, gracias por leerme… y por cierto, la intriga continuara un poquito más jiji

 **Rosefa-123:** me da mucho gusto que te guste, espero y este también sea de tu agrado, gracias.

 **Mary57:** jajajaja lo mismo me pregunto, la verdad entre Ranma y Ryoga se dan de topes en las cuestiones del amor, pero a mi parecer siempre he considerado a Ryoga un poquito más sensible que a Ranma pero no sé, la vida da muchas vueltas. Qué bueno que te gusto! Ese es mi principal objetivo. Muchas gracias

 **:** gracias! Espero y este sea de tu agrado =)

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron, y una disculpa por actualizar tantos días después, pero estoy en la universidad y he tenido mucha tarea, además que a mi parecer mi único momento donde me llega la inspiración es por las noches, y mi mama no me deja dormir tan tarde jajaja, y eso que ya tengo 21… espero actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, llevare mi computadora conmigo a todos lados de ser necesario, sin más que decir. Bye.

.

Atte.: Any

Pd: díganme lo que les gusta o no, sus críticas son valiosas para mí


End file.
